Endlessly
by Bella Gattino
Summary: When Jake announces that he's going to marry Bella's best friend the friendship they have shared for almost a lifetime starts to fall apart.  Or does it, some loves are meant to be Endless...
1. Chapter 1

Endlessly

Chapter 1

I blinked in the darkness, what had woken me? My mind struggling to find the culprit as my eyes turned toward the bedside table. I sat up when I heard the knocking at my door. I groaned as I climbed from my warm bed, pulling my robe from the back of the door hoping to trap some of my quickly evaporating heat. Someone had better have a damn good reason for getting me up at 1 am.

"Good God I'm coming already." I grumbled under my breath as the bounderish person on the other side of the door continued knocking. I pulled my robe around myself tighter preparing for the coldness that would lie on the other side of the door.

I pulled open the door and the shock didn't come from the air but from whom was standing on my stoop, the light illuminating his masculine features harshly.

"Jake." I breathed. I didn't ask him to come in, I simply grabbed his hand and pulled him into the warmth of my house.

"I'm sorry it's so late, I just didn't want to go anywhere else." He said his dark eyes looking as sheepish as they could, which wasn't much but the effort was evident.

"Don't be sorry." I took his jacket from him; "Do you want anything?" I asked as I hung his jacket in the hall closet.

"No, I just need you," I paused and looked over my shoulder, "I need you to talk to." He said as he moved further into the house, sitting down on the couch. I walked from the closet and sat down beside him on the couch. I could still feel the coldness of the night emanating from him. It made me wonder how long he had been standing in the cold. He could see my brain working and he asked me what I was thinking with with a lift of his dark brow.

"How long were you waiting outside?" I asked as he ran his finger down my ring finger.

"Probably about 15 minutes." He saw the shock in my face and continued, "I couldn't make myself wake you, but I had to see you and I didn't want to be alone."

"What's wrong?" I pulled my legs up into the couch and pulled his hand into my lap, as he leaned his head back onto the couch.

"It's over." He spoke so softly that I could barely hear him.

"What's over?" I thought I knew the answer to that question but I wanted to hear him say it. I couldn't look the fool.

"She left." He lifted his head and laced our fingers together as if he needed some type of contact, "She said she wasn't ready to get married that she wasn't sure anymore."

"Anymore?" Jessica hadn't been my ideal choice for him to begin with, but this took the cake. She had basically egged him into a proposal and now she wasn't sure?

"That's what I thought," He looked down at our hands and squeezed my fingers before he looked up at me, "I don't really know what I did wrong."

"Jake," I sighed and squeezed his fingers back, "I don't believe that you did anything wrong. I think that she thought she wanted something then she realized that she didn't. It's not your fault." I placed my hand on the side of his face and smiled into his sad eyes.

He sighed again and replaced his head back against the couch, "I guess. I thought she was happy."

I couldn't seem to find the words that would fit the situation so I sat quietly and ran my fingers over his work callused knuckles.

"You really do hate her don't you?"

I looked up at him, "Yeah I do." My eyes squinting with my confession. I knew how it hurt when you cared for someone and others didn't feel the same way.

"Sorry,"

"No it's not your fault. You can't help how I feel about someone."

"I know." He nodded.

We spent the next hour talking about everything, work, weather, family, everything but her and for that I was silently grateful.

"Okay JB," He grinned at the use of his nickname, "Lets get some tea and then I think it's bed time for you. And before you say a word you are staying here tonight." There was no way I was letting him drive home through the Port Angeles fog I knew would be rolling in about now.

"I was going to ask, I don't want to be alone." He stared down at our still intertwined hands as he spoke. I stood, pulled him from the couch and I made my way into the kitchen. I was gathering the items I needed to make a pot of tea when I felt him enter the room.

"There is some sweet tea in the fridge, if you will get it out for me." I told Jake as he propped against the counter behind me.

"Okay." He moved to the fridge and sat the glass pitcher to the counter beside me.

I reached to the top shelf to grab my teacup and a glass for him. Before I could reach them I felt his warmth behind me through my thin silk robe. He pulled down the cups for me and sat them on the counter beside me but he didn't pull away. He palmed my hips and stepped behind me, his body a solid line behind me. He lowered his chin to my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist, I rested my hands on his and leaned my head against his body. We stayed like that for endless moments until finally he lifted head and kissed my silk clad shoulder, "Thank you for not saying 'I told you so'."

"We've already had that discussion," It had been an argument, one that I never wanted to repeat again, "I didn't see the need."

"Well thank you." He said as the tea kettle began it's slow whistle. He released me and I moved to the stove slowly pouring the scalding liquid into my cup then filled his glass. I turned and handed him his then doctored my tea to my liking. When I turned to face him he led the way to the table.

He stared down into his glass as if it could give him the answers to his most burning questions. I reached across the table and placed my hand in his. When he looked up at me, I smiled, "It will be okay. I promise. You will be fine."

"I know." he replied automatically, but it sounded like the belief wasn't really there.

We drank our tea in a comfortable silence, his mind a million miles away and mine on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Endlessly

Chapter 2

"Is there anything else I can get you?" I smoothed the coverlet down with my hand as I looked up at him over the expanse of the guest room mattress. I turned and gathered what few pieces of clothing of his I could find and placed them on the foot of the bed.

"I don't think so." He replied quietly, his gaze not meeting mine since we had settled at the table an hour earlier.

"Jake," I started, willing for him to look up at me. When he didn't I continued, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He finally looked up at me with a smile that never reached his eyes.

"Okay," I didn't believe him, but I didn't know what else I could do, "If you need me I'm just across the hallway."

"Thanks Bells." He sat down on the side of the bed his back to me.

"You're welcome Jake." I bit back the '_Love you'_ that screamed to be released from my mouth as I moved to the door.

I sighed deeply as I pulled the door closed behind me. The few steps that separated our rooms, seemed to be miles as I pushed my door nearly closed. I untied my robe with unfeeling fingers and laid it across the foot of the bed, before sitting down on the side of my rumpled bed.

I worried my lip as I thought of the last few months. Jake and I had fought so severely when he announced that he was going to ask Jessica to marry him. I hadn't seen him in months and my life without Jake was a bleak existence.

Jake had always been my best friend, we had bonded over tragedies in our lives. His mother's death a much worse catastrophe than my parent's divorce, but we had become inseparable. And now after spending months without him, going uncountable times to the phone to call him and tell him something before realizing that I couldn't, he was just a few steps away and yet I sat here staring off into space and I knew. I knew that I would leave it like that. I just couldn't forget the things that had been said that night, and I needed to know that he did still love me. Even if it was just as a friend, that would be enough for me. It would have to be, that much he had made perfectly clear when he chose my best friend over me.

I sighed and pushed myself back onto the bed, turning my back to the door knowing that I would stare at it willing it to open if I could see it.

I woke with a start my heart in my throat.

"Shh, it's me." His voice whispered from behind me and then I realized that the bed dipping beneath his weight had been what had pulled me so abruptly out of my slumber.

I bit back a sigh as he aligned his body against mine, his chest against my back, his legs cupping under my bottom. I pressed my foot down on the top of his and he pushed back moving my entire leg. We had spent countless summer nights just like this growing up.

He sighed deeply, his breath bathing my back in warmth as he wrapped one arm around my waist and slid his other arm behind me so his bicep became my pillow. "I'm sorry. I couldn't stand to be alone, I can't sleep alone." His tender words soured as I thought of what he wasn't saying. _He couldn't sleep without Jessica._ I fought the urge to climb from the bed but he felt my body tense. "What did I say?"

"Nothing." I lied uselessly.

He pulled up and propped his weight on his elbow, his forearm moving behind my head and looked down at me.

"Bella." With a sigh I moved onto my back, his hands diving under the cover, pulling my legs over his.

The street light outside painted his face an unearthly blue, his eyes fully black in the light as I stared up at him.

"What is it? What did I do? Do you want me to leave?"

"No," I replied far too quickly and he grinned softly. I rolled my eyes as I pulled a long lock of his hair from his shoulder and wound it around my finger. His eyes stared at my fingers as I played with his hair and I found it easier to talk with his attention turned to something else. "It's just everything."

He seemed to know that his gaze upon me was distracting because when he spoke he didn't turn his attention back to me. "Everything as in?"

"Her," I was loathed to say my best friend's name even after all this time, "the fight we had, everything."

"Me being gone, you not calling me?" he asked and then turned his attention to me. I nodded and sent a thank you heavenward that he couldn't see as tears that gathered in my eyes.

He sighed heavily as he reclined back on the bed. I pulled my legs back to my side of the bed and rolled to my side facing him. He pushed his arm back behind me and pulled me until I had no other choice but to lean against his massive chest.

With one hand on his chest I rested my head on his shoulder as I waited for him to speak. He inhaled and paused his hand finding mine on his chest. He ran his thumb over each of my fingernails before moving up my fingers. "Bella I don't even know where to begin."

"The beginning is usually a good spot." My sarcastic remark was met with a snort and he wrapped his hand round mine and squeezed before lowering them both to his chest once again.

"I know I said, we said a lot of things that last time," I nodded against his chest. While I hated to admit it I was just as guilty of being cruel in my words as he had been, "But please know that no matter what I said I didn't mean it. You are and always have been my best friend."

"I know Jake and I feel the same way, but" I wrapped my hand around his thumb, barely able to cover the digit with my hand, "can we get past this one?"

"We always have before."

"I know but we've never left it on such bad terms before."

"I know, but we are here now."

"Yeah only because she left you. You wouldn't be here if she hadn't done that. You'd be at home in La Push or in her bed." I couldn't keep the odious tone out of my voice and I wasn't sure that I had actually tried.

"I'm not entirely sure that is true." He wiggled his thumb in my hand and I squeezed it. "I not saying that I'd be in your bed like this but I had already made up my mind that I had to come here and see you. I missed you." He sighed and when he continued his voice was softer, "I don't know how many times I went to pick up the phone to call you and tell you some raunchy joke Quil had told me, or something Embry had done."

I felt my heart melt at his whispered words, his words that mirrored my very own from just a few hours prior, "I know Jake, me too. So many times I just wanted to talk to you." I felt the tears well in my eyes and I couldn't hold them back, "Just for you to tell me that everything would be okay that I'd be alright."

"Oh Bells." He wrapped his other arm around me, holding me tightly against his chest. "No matter how bad we fight, I'll never leave like I did I promise."

I nodded against his chest, "Me too."

He released me slowly, his hand slowly traveling up and down my back lulling me into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Endlessly

Chapter 3

Jake groaned into my back as the alarm clock announced the time. "Make it stop."

I laughed and slid the button to off before settling back on my pillow.

"Much better." He mumbled and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me against him.

The small amount of sleep that I had finally found last night did not help force my legs out of bed. I yawned widely as I pushed the covers from my body.

"Stay." He mumbled as his hold on me tightened.

"I can't it's Thursday and I have accounts due tomorrow."

"Damn." He released me and rolled onto his back with a grunt.

I chuckled as I climbed from bed, "Sorry." I called over my shoulder as I made my way to the bathroom.

I stepped out of the bathroom to find Jake propped on his elbow with a soft grin on his face. I took in his disheveled look, his hair and russet skin standing out starkly against the red sheets on my bed and felt a heat spread through my chest and settle heavily in my stomach.

It made my rethink my next words to Jake for a moment, "Can you stay for a while?"

He looked at me the smile widening slightly, "Yeah Jared can handle the shop for a few days."

"Good, I'll be home around 4:30." I tilted my head and slid an earring in my right ear before doing the same with the left.

"I'll have something fixed for dinner."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to, keeps me busy." I saw the sadness slide back into his eyes and I wanted to physically harm Jessica for causing it.

"Okay, well I will see you later. My office number is on the counter in the kitchen beside the coffee maker," I had written it down as I fixed my first cup of the day. "Call if you need anything, okay?"

"Sounds good." He stood then from bed, pushing his lounge pants back down his calves before coming to stand in front of me. I looked up at him, his sleep induced warmth wrapping around me. He pulled me to him, and rested his chin in the top of my head, "Thank you, Bells."

I wrapped my arms around his waist. He lifted his head and shook his hair down his back before I laced my fingers through the ebony waves. "You don't owe me any thanks. That's what friends are for."

He released me slowly and looked down at me as I turned and made my way downstairs to my office.

I looked up at the doorway as he propped against the frame, one ankle crossed over the other a coffee cup nestled in his hands. "I hate that I kept you up all night when you have to go to work this morning." He lifted the cup to his mouth as he finished and I shook my head.

"I don't mind." I finished gathering the files that I would need and closed my laptop bag. "I'm proud you're here." I said honestly as I came to a stop on front of him. He moved from the door, sat his cup on the side table beside the door and wrapped his arms around me again.

"I'm proud I'm here too. Be careful. Love you Bells."

My heart fluttered at his words and I had to swallow it down before I could respond, "I will be and I love you too." He kissed the top of my head before he pulled open the door.

"Bye Jake." I said over my shoulder as I turned and made it down the sidewalk to my car. I felt the same heat from before flare again as he propped his arms on the door frame above his head as he watched me walk to my car.

"Bella! Call on line four!" I growled as Alice called from the desk right outside the meeting room I was currently knee deep in files for the three accounts I was trying to make sense of.

"Who is it?" I asked not wanting to break my concentration on the ledger in front of me.

"Sounds like a total hottie and I'm not your secretary," She stated as she reentered the room, her smile dazzling.

"A lot of help you are." I replied with a laugh, realizing that it was probably Jake and also realizing that if I didn't take the call I'd wonder what he wanted or needed until I spoke with him. Concentration be damned! I picked up the phone beside me, pulled the pen from my mouth and spoke into the receiver, "Hello."

"Hey babe." His voice flowed through the phone and I couldn't help but grin.

"Hey."

"I have a question."

"Well I have an answer. Although if it's math related I'm concerned that part of my brain isn't working right now."

Jake laughed, "Don't worry no math will be needed."

"Good!" I replied with my own laugh, "Whatcha need?"

"What would you rather have for dinner: steak, seafood or both?" I had a sudden flash of Jake leaned against my counter as he spoke with me and that oh so unnerving heat flared again.

"What were you thinking?"

"Duh Bells that's why I called you."

"Yeah I know, sorry." I shook my head, I didn't know where my mind was. Well I did but I wasn't going to think about that, "I say both. I can't decide which one sounds better." I made a quick mental survey of the food in my freezer, "I know I have some steaks but I don't have any seafood."

"Oh I know. I was going to head down to the South Street Market and get some fresh if it sounded good to you."

I smiled again, his sweetness getting the better of me, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For calling to see what I wanted and all that. You don't have to go and do this."

"I know that but I want to. I haven't seen you in months, so shush."

I nodded, "Shushing now."

"Good, okay go get back to work but if you think about it, call me before you leave work so I know how much time I have before you get here."

"Okay I will. Talk to you later."

"Okay, bye Bells." I started to say my goodbyes when he spoke again, "Oh Bells, love you."

We had always said our love yous but for some reason I couldn't get my traitorous heart to behave and it fluttered again in my chest. "Love you too."

I placed the receiver on the base and turned to face a inquisitively eyed Alice.

"I love you too?" She moved from her place at the end of the table and settled one hip on the side of the table beside me. "What haven't you told me?"

Her eyes bored down into me, "It's nothing."

"Ms. Bella Swan never tells anyone she loves them over the phone unless it's her Dad and he _never_ calls her at work. So spill it."

"It's my best friend."

"Wow, that's some best friend. Where can I get a friend like that." She slapped the files she held in her hands on her leg.

"It's not like that Alice."

"Wait, this is the one you had the huge fight with, isn't it?" Damn her astute memory.

I sighed, "Yeah."

"So he is now calling you at work after not talking to you for what," She counted in her mind how long it had been since I had come to work upset, "four months?"

"You aren't going to let this go are you?"

She smiled brightly, bouncing in her impromptu seat, "Nope."

I sighed and recounted last nights events, leaving out the fact that Jake had slept in my bed.

"Like I said wow I need best friends like that. That man is smoking." She stood and fanned herself. I cocked an eyebrow at her, "You have a picture of you, your dad, a man I'm assuming is him and someone else on your desk." I nodded, I had forgotten about the picture being there, "Like I said smoking."

"Shut up Alice." I rolled my eyes with a laugh and moved back to my erstwhile position.


	4. Chapter 4

Endlessly

Chapter 4

I smiled as I re-entered the living room after changing out of my work clothes when I saw Jake leaned back on the couch his feet propped on the coffee table the remote in his hand.

"Come here." He called before he wrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me down to the couch beside him.

"You know, I follow orders fairly well." I grunted as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and settled me against his side.

"Oh I know." He replied with a grin, his eyes never leaving the tv.

I pulled my legs onto the couch beneath me and leaned forward to retrieve my wine glass from the coffee table. Dinner had be perfect, Jake's cooking ability had definitely surpassed burnt eggs and toast.

After what I had guessed to be the third circle through the channels Jake announced with a groan, "There is nothing on tv, why is it when I have time to watch it there is nothing on?"

"Sorry," I said as I remembered something, "Oh! I can't believe I forgot." I stood from the couch, a mumbled protest from Jake, "Stay here. I have something for you."

I hurried to my bedroom closet pulling out the box of items I had gathered from Charlies basement. I pulled the PlayStation from the bottom of the box along with it's cables and the few games that I had rounded up and made my way back to the living room.

As I rounded the corner Jake's eyes landed on me and my treasure from our childhood and he grinned widely, "No way!"

"Yeah! I found it a couple of weeks ago in Charlies garage."

"Oh man, we used to have so much fun with this thing. Does it still work?" He asked as I handed it to him.

"I have no idea, I haven't tried."

"Well lets see." He took the black box from me and knelt in front of the tv, "Do you remember how dad wouldn't let me bring it to the house, that I was only allowed to play it at your house?"

"Yes," I laughed, "Because if it was at your house you would never have been off it."

"You know," He looked over his shoulder at me, "He was probably right about that."

"Don't I know it." I shook my head, I had spent hours upon hours sitting on the couch while he, Embry and sometimes Quil would play.

"Yeah, we totally left you out that entire summer didn't we?" He asked looking over his shoulder again.

"I survived."

"Yeah that was the summer your mom started hounding you about having girl friends."

I rolled my eyes. Renee had driven me crazy with her desire to see me with more girls as friends. I liked my friends just fine. "Don't remind me."

"Here goes nothing." He flipped the switch and he chuckled as the screen went black before the PlayStation logo flashed on the screen. "I promise, I won't play it all night."

I chuckled, "Have fun, I really need to work on my files for tomorrow."

"You didn't get them all done?" He asked turning to me, his brow knitted tightly.

"No, nearly but I just couldn't get it all done."

"Well damn." He leaned back in his chair, "Can you work on them in here?" I nodded, "Okay."

I stood with a smile and carried my laptop back into the living room and sat beside him on the couch. I pulled out the first file I needed to double check and settled it in my lap before going over the balances.

He looked over his shoulder at her bowed head as she erased something and smiled. He hadn't lied the night before when he had said that he had already planned to come see her, that he had missed her. But he didn't realize until he got here just how much.

She had always been the opposite to him, yet his perfect match. She was pale where he was dark. She was shy where he was loud. She was cool where he was hot. And he needed nothing more to feel her consoling calm wash over him as Jessica had stormed out of his life.

He had known for a while that it wouldn't last between them. But there was something to be said about being the one to choose to end it, and being the one who gets ended.

He sighed as he turned his attention back to the game. He _had_ known that he couldn't stay away from Bella forever, no matter how many times Jessica demanded that he never speak to her again. It just wasn't something that he had been willing to do, something he'd never do again.

He looked back over his shoulder as he saw her legs stretch out in front of her, her flannel covered legs rubbing against his denim covered ones softly. He leaned back on the couch and pulled her legs into his lap. He chuckled as she wiggled her sock covered toes.

"Better?" He asked as she stilled not turning attention from the tv.

"Much." He nodded.

He blinked a while later as she started moving her leg back and forth across his thigh. He looked down at her foot then at her, "Sorry my legs itching." He chuckled and lifted her foot.

"Where?" He scratched the skin right above her ankle.

"Higher." He moved a few inches up her leg and she nodded.

"Okay, thank you." She smiled up at him as he replaced her foot on his leg with a nod.

Jake yawned a little later, suddenly wondering how he and his friends could have spent the entire summer playing these games.

He looked over his shoulder as he heard Bella's paper rustle and a soft tap to find her sound asleep her head resting against the couch, her paperwork sliding toward the floor. He moved quickly but gently to capture the paperwork, lifting her pen from the floor in the process and moved them to the coffee table.

He stood from the couch and bent to lift her in his arms. He smiled down at her as she snuggled into his chest.

"Good dream." She whispered as she tucked her chin into the nap of his neck.

"It's not a dream Bells." He whispered as he carried her through the living room and down the hallway to her bedroom. He pushed open her door with his foot and knelt on the bed. He lowered her to the center of the bed as she tightened her hold on him, keeping him from standing.

"Stay." She whispered her eyes never opening.

Anything else had never crossed his mind. "I am." She released him then and he stood from the bed. He pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the floor beside him. He unbuckled his jeans and debated on whether or not to go and find the flannel lounge pants he had slipped on before coming to her bed last night. He shrugged his shoulders and pushed his jeans down his legs before pulling back the covers and climbing into bed beside her.

He smiled down at her as she snuggled into his chest, folding her cold hands against his chest. "Cold." She whispered, struggling not to wake up.

"Lift your legs." He sat up as she lifted her legs and pulled the cover over her body.

He smiled down at her as she snuggled again into his chest, one of her cold hands wrapping around to his back. Confused by the overwhelming sense of contentment that flooded him as she whispered his name before sleep consumed her again, he stared out the window into the starless night.


	5. Chapter 5

Endlessly

Chapter 5

Bella looked up as Jake entered the bathroom as she brushed out her hair and sat a cup of coffee on the vanity beside her.

"Thank you." She lifted the scalding liquid to her lips and sighed at her first taste of caffeine of the morning.

Jake chuckled and nodded, "I meant to tell you last night but I forgot I need to go home this weekend."

"Oh." Bella felt her heart deflate. She had enjoyed her time with him so much, she had refused to contemplate when he could have to go home.

"I want you to come with me. Billy would love to see you." Jake hadn't missed the tone in her voice and he hid the smile behind his own cup of coffee. He was pleased that she didn't want to be away from him as much as he loathed the idea of leaving her.

"Saturday or Sunday?"

"Which ever is better for you, I've just got to make a stop at the shop to take care of some paper work and then I need some more clothes."

"Okay, Saturday, is when I usually go to see Dad so that would be good for me."

"Sounds good. I'll make sure I call dad and let him know." He pushed from the door way and sat down on the side of the bed.

He looked up as she exited the bathroom and came to a stop in front of him. "I'm sorry I feel asleep on you last night." He grinned widely. "I didn't realize I was that tired."

"Oh it's just that my company is so horribly boring."

"You know better." She replied with a laugh, "Or you should." She added as she moved across the room to the dresser.

"Sure, sure."

"Oh shut up."

He watched her as she finished getting ready for work and sighed quietly. He welcomed the rush of contentment as it washed over him this time and smiled at her when she turned.

"You okay?" She asked her delicate brow lifting.

"Yeah, why?"

"You just looked totally out of it for a second then you sighed."

"Oh, no I'm fine." He replied and she nodded.

He propped against the door jam and watched her as she made her way to her car. He smiled at her as she waved before pulling back and turning onto the main street. He sighed and turned back into the house.

He pulled his cellphone out of his jacket pocket that hung in the closet, surprised he still have battery life left and even more shocked to see he had no missed calls. He shook his head at his wondering thoughts and dialed the familiar numbers. He groaned quietly as her voice mail picked up, of course she wouldn't make this easy and just answer the phone, "Jessica it's Jacob. We need to talk."

I sighed as I sat down in my desk chair. My head was splitting in half and if I had to listen to one more complaint about what wasn't done 'right' I wouldn't be held accountable for whose head was deposited in the nearest trash can.

I jumped as my office door opened then slammed quickly. I grinned smugly as she flopped down in the easy chair across from me unceremoniously. "That is the most insufferable, egotistical, idiotic man I have ever met in my life!"

"I have to agree on all three counts." Mr. Owen Sebastian Nelson, you had to call him by all three names, lest he grow red about the gills, had completely altered the account registers that the company had created for him. After not once, not twice but three times approving them.

Blessedly I wasn't the one who would have to rehash the entire account over the weekend, I had spent 45 minutes sending thank yous heavenward as I realized I would be free to go to La Push with Jake for the weekend.

Alice suddenly slid up in her chair, and crossed her legs and as her eyes settled on me I felt like lunch, "So tell me, did you go home and make wild passionate love to your 'friend' last night?"

"Alice!" I felt the blush creep up my neck and onto my face.

"Well? Did you?"

"No! He's my best friend." I told her, and that annoying heat that had settled in my stomach two days ago and seemed to be ignoring my ever attempt to erase.

"And your point is?"

"Unlike some people with a broken moral compass," I stared at her pointedly, "I don't do that sort of thing."

"Well let me tell you from the broken compass group, at least I'm getting some unlike other people." She returned my look.

I shook my head and ignored her while answering unimportant emails until she sighed and left my office.

Author Note: Okay because I don't have the time to reply to my reviews... I'm going to add two chapters this update... I hope you can ALL forgive me for not replying you know that I always try to reply to each and everyone one!


	6. Chapter 6

Endlessly

Chapter 6

"You look for too excited for this to be just a trip home." I said as Jake pulled out of my driveway.

"What? Dad is gonna flip when he sees you."

"It's not like I haven't seen him in a while."

"5 months."

"Okay, so a while but still."

"No stills, I'm serious. He yelled at me for a good hour when I told him we had fought."

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, you know he loves you like a kid."

"Well I know that, but still it's weird to know he yelled at you for that."

Jake shrugged, "Maybe he had it right."

I looked at him, what the hell had that meant. "What do you mean?"

He looked at me then back at the road, "Well," If I didn't know any better I would say that he was stalling, "I mean look at us now. He had it right as in I shouldn't have said what I said and all that."

I stared at him for a moment more, I didn't know if I believed a word that came out of his mouth but I didn't know what else to say so I let it go.

I sighed as we crossed the reservation boundary line, there was no marker but I always seemed to know. As much as I loved Charlie, La Push had always felt like home to me and I smiled as I watched the dark trees fly by as we made our way deeper into the reservation.

"And here we are." Jake said as he turned onto Billy's driveway. I was a little shocked because I thought we were going to Jake's house first so he could get clothes.

"I thought we were going to your house."

"This is my house." He grinned.

"What? But-" Jake had lived in a small house just past Billy's house.

"No, before I came to your house I moved out of the house with Jessica and moved back in with dad."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged dismissively, "You didn't ask."

"Jake!" I slapped his arm with the back of my hand as he slid from the seat.

"What you didn't." He replied with a laugh as he closed the door. I shook my head and opened the door. I looked down and saw the ever present rain had left it's mark, as Jake's yard was almost a complete mud puddle. "Come 'ere." I looked up as I heard Jake's voice. He pulled the door open completely and palmed my waist. He lifted me effortlessly from the truck's seat and set my feet upon firmer ground more than a foot from the truck.

"Thank you." My flats would have never lasted in the mud.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming!" I heard from the front porch and looked up to see Billy sitting with a huge grin on his face. I waved but turned my attention back to the ground as I nearly slipped.

Jake laughed at me as I grabbed his arm and stepped over a puddle. "Shut up! It's not my fault I'm uncoordinated."

"Is that what they call it now?" Jake teased as he palmed my hips again and lifted me over a large puddle.

"Billy he's being mean to me!" I called with a grin on my face as Jake dropped me to my feet suddenly.

"Isn't he always?" He replied as I climbed the stairs to stand beside him. "You look good Bells."

"Thanks you too. Still dancing?" I asked as I bent to give him a hug.

"Always, always." He looked over at his son nodded, "I'll stop nagging you now."

"Yeah, right." Jake replied with a laugh as he stood at the base of the stairs.

"Maybe you can straighten him out, god knows no one else can." Billy stated then wheeled himself into the house.

I looked at my shoulder at Jake and grinned then followed Billy inside.

"Okay, I'm going to pack a bag, I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Billy called to his son's retreating bag.

"Where I've been for the last three days." Jake called back.

"That boy." Billy shook his head and looked up at me. Suddenly I felt embarrassed for his dad to know that he was staying at my house and I had no clue why but I felt the blush tint my cheeks again.

I heard the tail tale sound of a car's crunch on the gravel driveway and made my way to the window, "Who is it?" Billy asked from the kitchen.

"Quil and Embry I think." I said as I saw Embry open the passenger side door.

"Jake! The boys are here." Billy called over his shoulder.

I looked back out the window as I heard two loud whoops from out side. I grinned as Jake made his way through the kitchen pulling a new t shirt over his head.

Billy and I followed him out onto the front porch. I watched as Embry hugged Jake and pounded him on his back. Quil punched him in the stomach then followed Embry's gesture with his own.

"They look like they haven't seen each other for months." I stated, half joking.

"They haven't." I looked down at Billy, shocked.

"What? I mean why?" He turned to look up at me his brow raised, "Jessica?" He nodded and I still gaped at him, "You mean she wouldn't let him see them?" There was no way that Jake would go without seeing his best friends without someone demanding it. Suddenly I realized why he hadn't called me or hadn't made the move to contact me and my heart softened. "How long has it been?"

"Since before your fight." Billy answered quietly and I turned my attention back to him and felt my heart break. I wasn't the only one that he had had left and I had forced him out of my life. I felt the guilt wash over me and bit my lip to keep the tears at bay. "Billy," I suddenly had to know something that I hadn't had the heart to ask Jake himself, "Why did she break up with him?"

"You." He turned and wheeled himself back in the house leaving me with more questions that the one answer had given.

I spun on my heel and followed behind him, "What do you mean me?"

"You'll have to ask him that, all I know is that he said you were the main problem." I sighed as he evaded my question, I wanted answers and I was terrified to ask Jake. I can't really say why I was scared to ask him, maybe it would be some answer that I didn't want to hear. Maybe it was that I'd get the answer I hoped for. I sighed and sat down heavily in the chair beside Billy. He patted my hand and smiled at me softly.

"Will you tell Charlie that I will see him next weekend?" I asked Billy as Jake and I stood on the front porch.

"Of course. You two be careful now, the fog will roll in soon."

"Always old man, always." Jake bent down and hugged his father, "I'll call you Monday and check in."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Billy stated with a laugh, "Keep him in check, and take care of yourself."

"I will, you too." I hugged his neck and kissed his cheek, "Love you."

"Love you too. Now go before it gets any later." Billy shooed us and Jake stepped down the stairs.

I swallowed as I looked across the yard to his truck. He had gone to the shop earlier and it was further from the house than it was before and I knew I wouldn't be able to make it through the mud at twilight and keep my flats looking decent.

"I've got you, come here." Jake held his arms out to me and I stepped down the two stairs that put me level with him. I yelped and wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me from the step. "See you later dad, Love ya!" Jake called over his shoulder as he carried me to the passenger side door. "Open the door." Jake spoke softly as he stopped by the door.

I pulled the door open and Jake slipped into the opening. He set me gently down in the seat. I took in his features, the yellowed overhead light turning his normally russet skin a lighter tan. He grinned at me and licked his lips, pulling the bottom lip between his teeth and suddenly I was transfixed. I stared at his mouth until he grinned forthright and I felt mortified as he pulled the seat belt around me pushing it home with a loud click.

Jake rounded the front of his truck and with a wave he climbed into the cab with me. I felt the need to huddle against the door like a frightened rabbit, still reeling from my blatant fixation with my best friends lips until he reached across the seat and laced his fingers with mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Endlessly

Chapter 7

Again he watched as Bella made her way to car on Monday morning. He looked up at the sky the clouds moving slowly as if they were heavy and he knew soon it would rain. He waved as she pulled down the drive.

Jake turned back into the house, there were so many things that he needed to do and so many things he wanted to do. He pulled the phone out of his jeans pocket and dialed the familiar numbers. This time he wasn't surprised when the voice mail beeped shrilly in his ear, "Jessica it's Jake call me."

He sat down on the couch and looked at the cell phone in my hands willing it to ring, he needed to talk to her. He wanted to talk to her.

The elevator ride to the fifth floor had been uneventful, nothing usual but as the doors opened and I stepped out onto my floor all hell broke loose.

"What in the hell?" I asked Alice as she followed me into my office. The entire floor was a constant cacophony of voices.

"The entire computer system crashed sometime over the weekend."

"No!" I felt the color drain from my face. I had months of work saved on the companies mainframe, "The _whole_ thing?"

"Not even the company letter head survived." Alice replied sitting her coffee on the edge of my desk.

"How the fuck are you so calm?" She looked up at me shocked by my use of language. She was usually the jumpy one of the two of us and she was lounging in my chair like a cucumber.

"Jump drives." She replied with a smile.

"I hate you right now."

"Don't I know it."

"So you have everything?"

"I lost a memo that I didn't save but besides that, everything."

I sighed heavily, there went my pleasant afternoon I had been secretly planning in my head as I had worked over time on a few files to get ahead.

"I told you to get some."

"Sad thing is, I did. I just never used them." I replied and turned my computer on. No need to delay the inevitable. "I don't even know where to start."

"I'll help, you work on Mr. Owen Sebastian Nelson's file and I'll work on the rest." Alice pulled four files from my desk and turned toward the door.

"Alice!"

"What? I'm bored!"

"Thank you."

"You owe me!" She called as she pulled the door together behind her.

"Don't I know it," I replied to the closed door.

He grinned as he pressed the fifth floor button inside the elevator. Jake had pushed the worry that Bella might not want him to show up unannounced at her job to the back of his mind as he prepared their lunch but now he couldn't fight it anymore.

Jake sighed and stepped out of the elevator into... hell.

He walked to the mahogany receptionist desk to his left. He bent down toward the brightly smiling woman and spoke over the din of voices, "Bella Swan please."

"Office C, third one on the right." She replied.

"Thank you." He nodded to her as he turned and made my way toward Bella's office.

I looked up from my computer when I saw something move at my office door and for a second thought I had spent too much time staring at the same same set of numbers. I blinked once, twice but no a smiling Jacob still stood at the door of my office a large brown bag in his left hand.

"Jake?" I asked turning in my chair.

"The one and only."

I stood from my chair and moved around my desk towards him. I had never been so happy to see anyone in my life. I wrapped my arms around his waist and sighed as he wrapped his around my waist after depositing his bag in the side to his side.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he lifted my chin.

"The mainframe crashed over the weekend so everyone has lost everything they have worked on for months."

"Damn." I nodded and returned to former position enjoying his warmth against my body. "Looks like I picked a bad day."

"Bad day for what?" She asked as she looked up at him.

He smiled slowly, "I brought you lunch."

"Really?" She asked, and he would agree to bring her lunch everyday to see her eyes light up like this.

He nodded and motioned toward the brown bag beside her. She moved around him and shut the door, then lowered the shade effectively shutting out the world. "I'm tired of hearing it all!" She stated with a grin, "So what did ya bring?"

He grinned at her again, "Pasta Salad from Antonio's, the beef and broccoli pita pockets from Sybil's that you liked so much and then of course, caramel pecan double chocolate cheesecake from Smotherington's."

I stared at him as he pulled out each of my favorite foods from my favorite restaurants, "Jake, you had to drive all over town to get these."

"And?" He looked up at me as he was emptying the bag.

I realized then something that I guess I had always known but had never allowed myself to think of in the light of day. I was in love and had been for years with Jacob Black. I bit my lip to keep the tears from flooding into my eyes, but I wasn't fast enough and he saw.

He straightened and moved to stand in front of me at the door. "What's wrong baby?" I blinked at his endearment towards me. I had always been Bella, or Bells but never baby. "Bells," He lifted my chin so that I could meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm just shocked."

"Why?" He released my chin and palmed my hips instead.

"That you would go to this much trouble for me."

He tilted his head to the side and looked down at me as if he didn't understand what I had said, "Why wouldn't I?"

I really had no answer but my heart fluttered in my chest. I stared up at his ebony eyes and watched in stunned silence as he lowered his head to me slowly.

It took me a good five or so seconds to realize that he was kissing me and when I did my arms found their way to his neck and I returned the kiss with as much passion as my astonished body could muster.

"So I'll see you later," Jake said as he packed up the leftovers.

"Thank you Jake." I stood and moved toward him. I wanted him to kiss me, I'd never felt so loved than in that brief moment when he kissed me.

He grinned and turned to face me completely, "You're welcome. I'm happy you enjoyed it."

I placed my hand on his forearms as he palmed my hips, I felt a smile spread across my face as his eyes fell to my lips.

I wanted to groaned as a knock sounded from the door. I looked around his massive frame as the door slowly swung open.

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed as Jake and I looked at her. She stood staring for just a moment too long before she continued, "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you weren't alone."

I looked up at Jake as I removed my hands from his arms and he stepped to the side, a smile firmly planted on his face, "It's okay Alice. Alice this is Jacob Black, Jake this is Alice Cullen."

"Nice to meet you." He stated his hand finding it's way to the small of my back.

"The Jake? Your best friend Jake?" I was hoping against all hope that she would hold her tongue as I nodded, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you." She entered the room fully. "I won't be but just a second I just wanted to return these files to Bella. I'll talk to you soon. Nice to meet you Jake." She turned and left the room pulling the door together softly behind her leaving me staring at the door.

"What?" He asked as he looked down at me.

"She's never that polite."

"What do you mean?"

"She has no brain mouth filter, at all. Her's has an 'out of order' sign on it."

"I don't understand. Why would she say anything toward me with me here?" I blushed a bright red and knew I'd been caught. He grinned mischievously and encircled my waist with his arms, "Tell me."

"There is nothing to tell."

"I know better. Now tell me," I felt his hands moving slowly to my sides but before I could answer he started tickling me.

"OK!" I exclaimed as I wiggled out of his grasp. "God!" I righted my shirt and stared up at him. "I told her you were here."

"Okay and."

I sighed, "You can't leave it at that can you?"

"You know me better than that."

"She knew that we fought before and so she wanted to know what happened when you came back."

He stared down at me, his eyes contemplative. "I know there is more but I'm not gonna push." I released a silent sigh, "For now anyway." I rolled my eyes and he laughed. "Now come here." I went. "I think I was in the middle of something when she interrupted."

"Oh were you?" I asked nonchalantly, my heart beating a cadence against my ribs.

"Yes," His eyes seemed unfathomably dark as I stared up at him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tightly against his chest.

This kiss was different, gone was his tentative exploration of my mouth replaced by a dominate forcefulness that made my toes curl. He released me slowly, his lips the last to stop their contact and he rested his forehead against mine, "I will see you later."

I nodded as he pulled away and watched as he gathered the bag he had brought in. He paused after opening the door and looked back at me, "Love you."

Suddenly my heart stopped, "Love you." I whispered as he smiled and pulled the door closed behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: All I can say is... PLEASE DON'T HATE ME...)

Endlessly

Chapter 8

I had no more sit down in my chair after Jacob left than Alice bounded through my door.

"Holy bloody hell." She said coming across the room and sitting down the side of my desk, "That was Jake?" I nodded, "The 'best friend' who is living at your house at the moment?" I nodded again, even though he was visiting not living at my house. "And you aren't having sex with him every chance you get? Have you looked at his butt? And that hair! Why didn't you tell me he had long hair?"

"There's the Alice we all know and love." I stated with a grin.

She looked at me for a moment before shaking her head, "Never mind me. He is so hot."

"Alice." I said without turning to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Shut the hell up."

She sighed and slid from my desk, "Okay I will but please listen to me. Men like that don't come along everyday. Don't waste anymore of your life staring at him when you could be loving him." She turned and made her way to the door never turning back to look at me.

Alice's words still rang in my head as I climbed from the car in front of my house. I unlocked and pushed open the door setting my laptop bag by the door before pushing the door together behind me. I looked up expecting Jake to come and greet me as he had for the last five days. "Jake?" I called as I placed my keys on the table by the door and walked deeper into the house. "Jake?" I called again as I entered the living room.

"Hey baby." I jumped as I heard his voice and turned toward the hallway and felt my entire body be engulfed by that ever present heat. He grinned as he pulled his hair around his shoulders running the white towel down his hair capturing the excess water. I watched a lone droplet traveled from his shoulder down his chest, over his tightly coiled stomach and into the waist band of his jeans. I had never wanted to be a drop so bad in my life. "Bella." I blinked as I heard my name, "I asked you a question."

"Sorry." I blushed, and for millionth time hated how easily I was read.

"I asked if your day got any better after I left." I shook my head no and his brow tightened, "Why?"

"You being there was the best part of my day."

"Oh." The smile I loved so much, the one that could put the sun to shame on it's brightest day, slowly spread across his face and he moved across the living room to me. I had watched him walk since we were both old enough to do so, but seeing him walk to me his eyes bright with passion made me want to pinch myself to see if I had fallen asleep at my desk or worse fallen asleep behind the wheel and this was heaven. "I'm happy I made your day better." He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly against his body. It wasn't the passionate kiss I had envisioned but it was almost as good.

"I have ordered pizza," He looked across the room at the clock, "It should be here any minute and I have rent two of the cheesiest chick flicks I could find."

I pulled back and looked up at him, "But why?"

"Because we are going to eat and watch movie and relax after your hard day. Well you are, I'm a lazy bum who doesn't do anything all day."

"Shush, you made my day tolerable, hell it was nearly a perfect day." I replied with a small smile.

"You could make my ego grow." He stated as the door bell rang. "And the food arrives."

"I'm going to change."

"Put on something comfortable." He called over his shoulder as he pulled open the door.

"Naked is comfortable, right?" I asked no one as I entered my bedroom. I shook my head and changed out of my clothes and into the most comfortable sexiest pair of pajamas I had.

Jake looked down at Bella as she yawned widely from her resting spot against his side. He ran his fingers through her hair, "Sleepy?"

"A little but not ready for bed yet."

"Okay." He replied, turning his attention back to the nonsensical drabble on the TV.

"Bella?" He asked quietly twenty minutes later. He smiled as she didn't reply and he knew that she had fallen asleep. She had held out longer than he thought she would. He unfurled her body from his and stood before lifting her in his arms. He stilled as she settled against his chest with a sigh.

He carried her to the bed, placing her in the middle before stripping down to his boxers and joining her. He smiled peacefully as she snuggled herself against his chest.

Jake watched Bella from the bed as she moved around the room readying herself for work. She had pulled her hair to the back of her head in a messy bun and his fingers longed to caress the tender flesh until she shivered.

"Jake, you aren't listening to me." Bella stopped at the foot of the bed, her hands on her hips as she stared down at him.

"Sorry baby."

"I said I might be late. I have a client meeting tomorrow and I have to finish up all the work that needs to be done before then okay?"

"Okay. Call me when you know something and we will order chinese or something."

Bella nodded, "Sounds good. Okay I think that's everything." She turned to leave then turned back to face him, "Thank you for yesterday and last night, you really made my day."

"My pleasure." He replied and climbed from the bed pulling his jeans up and zipping but not buttoning them. He followed her out of the bedroom and into her office as she gathered her files.

He gathered her against him and give her a chaste kiss goodbye, knowing that if he caved and kissed her like his body screamed for him to, she wouldn't be in to work today or tomorrow.

"Love you." He called out to her as she neared her car.

"Love you too, Jake." He turned into the house and heard the faint sound of his cell from ringing from the kitchen. He jogged into the kitchen and flipped the phone open not bothering to look at the caller id.

"Hello."

"Hey baby." Jake's heart raced as he heard Jessica's voice flow from the phone.

I clicked save as I finished the last section of the account for Mr. Nelson. It had been a nightmare the first time around, the second was hellish. I jumped as the phone rang beside me.

"Hello."

"Hey Bells, it's Jake." As if I wouldn't know his voice.

"Hey." I looked at the clock I had only been gone for a little over an hour, surely he didn't miss that much.

"Hey can you hear me? Damn cell phones." I grinned as the line cracked, "Jessica called, I'm heading home-" was all I heard before the line went dead as did my heart. I stared at the phone for countless minutes waiting for his return call and yet it never came.

But all in all why would he? She had called. He was going home. When I got home tonight my house would be empty, void of that spicy scent that can only be described as Jacob. I felt the first tear slip down my face and I didn't stop it. I realized later, after my face was swollen, raw and red that I should have. I should have never cried that first tear.

Alice came through the door and dropped the folders that she had held in her hands to the floor and flew to my side, "Bella!" She wrapped her arms around me and held me as I cried.

When I had calmed down enough to breath without feeling like I was going to come apart she had risen, went to the rest room wet a paper towel and after closing my office door cleaned my face. "Bella sweetie what's wrong?"

"Jake," I stuttered through the still lingering hiccups, "Jessica called. He's gone."

"Oh fuck." She whispered and wrapped her arms around my shoulders again.

When I pulled from her embrace this time I looked up to find her face tear stained, "Alice?"

"I'm so sorry." I smiled and pulled her to me for a tight hug. She pulled back from me and settled on her haunches, "You stay in here with your door closed and I'll keep the Peppermint Twins," The nickname we always used to describe the two Pepprel brothers who owned the accounting firm we worked for, "off your ass okay?"

"Thank you."

"That's what friends are for."

I had made it through the rest of the day without falling to bits, at least not until I pulled into my driveway and found it bare. I hadn't realized how much I enjoyed seeing the massive black truck taking up far too much of my driveway until it wasn't there anymore. "Damn you Jacob Black." I sobbed as I sat in my car and wept like I hadn't wept in years.

I pulled myself together enough to drag myself into the house, I had no desire to function what so ever and I laid down heavily on the couch.

A while later, I wasn't sure how long the phone rang. I stared at the table across the room that held the phone and that was as far as I moved to answer the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

Endlessly

Chapter 9

Jacob threw his phone against the opposite door of his truck, pissed beyond words that it had decided to cease functioning properly all day. He ran his hands down his face, his mood blacker than the sky above him.

He saw the lights for the gas station and pulled in rousing a honk from a sleepy driver in the opposing lane. He pulled up along side the pay telephone and deposited the exuberant 5 dollars needed to make a long distance call and dialed Bella's number. He hadn't talked to her since he had called this morning and he wanted, no needed to hear her voice. He sighed as it went to voice mail, "Baby it's Jake, I'm on my way home. I love you." He placed the phone on it's hook and pulled back out onto the road as his mind returned to earlier.

"_Hello." He should have known better than to just pick up his phone, but he hadn't and here he was._

"_Jake," Her sugary tone soured in his stomach, "You came home but you didn't come to see me." He knew the instant he heard her voice that she knew he had been home and that Bella had been with him._

"_Why would I come to see you? I'm just a low class rez kid remember?"_

"_Oh Jake you know I didn't mean that."_

"_I don't really care if you did or not. I need you to clean your stuff out of my house."_

"_But-"_

"_No, Jessica. Dad has the keys."_

"_She has something to do with this doesn't she? Did she tell you to call me?"_

"_No, she didn't. This is my own choice. It's over Jess."_

"_You said that the last time we talked. I don't know why you are being so mean to me." Jake sighed as he heard the pout in her voice. It had been annoying when he was in love with her, now he wanted to scream at her to stop._

"_I'm not being mean, but it's over Jess. I don't want to be with you anymore."_

"_Is this because I asked you not to go see Bella? You can see her, I was just testing you."_

"_No Jess, it's over. I'm not coming back, and you never asked anything of me. You demanded everything."_

"_I'm sorry," He could hear the unsaid please and he shook his head._

"_I want your stuff out of my house today."_

"_I need help. You know I can't lift some of the stuff at the house." He sighed and ran a hand down his face. He knew he was caught. Embry and Quil were both at work and dad couldn't help._

"_I'll be there in two hours."_

"_Okay." She replied and he heard the smile in her voice._

As if that hadn't been bad enough, he had had to wait thirty minutes for her to drive a mile and half to the house. And did she show up decently dressed, Jessica? Of course not. She had sauntered up to the passenger door of his truck in the shortest pair of shorts she owned and a tank top he was sure belonged to her kid sister. He smiled smugly as she tried to open the door, which he had fortunately thought to lock before she arrived.

_He opened his truck door and climbed out and made his way toward the house without turning to look at her. He stepped up onto the small porch and slid the key into the lock and saw that Jessica was still standing out in the yard that petulant pout on her face. "Now Jessica." He growled as he entered the house._

_He moved to the living room where her tv still sat on the tv stand. He lifted it easily and passed her on the steps carrying it to her brother's truck. He deposited the equipment in the back and turned to head back into the house. He passed her on the top stair, "If you don't want all your clothes thrown out in the yard I'd suggest you get in there and start getting your stuff." He growled as he passed her._

"_You are serious. You are throwing me out?"_

"_No, Jessica I'm not throwing you out. I'm breaking up with you. Since this is my house to begin with I'm only clearing it out."_

"_So you run off to your friends the first time we fight and they talk you into leaving me? You know they never liked me anyway!" She exclaimed her hands on her hips._

"_Jessica you know as well as I do this wasn't our first fight but it's going to be the last. Get your shit out of my house or I'm throwing it in the yard."_

"_It's that little bitch Bella. What did she open her legs to you?" Jake felt his blood start to boil, "Did she fuck you real good and tell you to leave me? You know as well as I do she's nothing but a cold hearted whore." Jessica screamed as Jake wrapped his hand around her arm and shoved her out the door. He locked the door and turned to the kitchen and picked up the phone._

"_Forks Police Department."_

"_Chief Swan please." Jake didn't know who else to call. "Hold please."_

"_Chief Swan." Charlie's voice came over the line and Jake felt a tiny part of him relax._

"_Charlie, it's Jake. I need you to come to my house."_

"_What's wrong, is something wrong with Billy?" Jake could hear the tension in his voice, "No, my house. I'm worried I'm gonna lose it."_

"_I'm on my way." Charlie slammed the phone down and Jake placed the phone on the hook and moved away from the door where Jessica still stood screaming obscenities at him._

_Jake looked up toward the living room from the bedroom where he had settled as he waited for Charlie when he heard Charlie order Jessica out of the way. He heard Jessica's voice louder as Charlie opened the door. Jake rose from his spot on the bed and stepped into the living room._

"_What's going on?" Charlie asked his thumbs resting on his gun belt._

"_I'm kicking her out, and I got so mad I couldn't handle it."_

"_You know this isn't my jurisdiction." Jake nodded, "What do you need me to do?"_

"_I want her to get her stuff out of here, I don't care if she takes everything just stay here while I go to Dad's for a while."_

_Charlie nodded, "Billy told me you brought Bella up here." Jacob nodded, "Are you staying at her house?" Jake nodded again. "And?"_

"_You know I love her." This time Charlie nodded, "It just took me a while to realize it."_

"_Does she know yet?" Charlie doubted that Bella had picked up on it unless Jake just blatantly told her._

"_Probably not." Charlie grinned._

"_Yeah probably not. Go I'll take care of Ms. Stephens."_

"_Thanks Charlie."_

"_Don't make me hurt you later." Charlie said his voice stern and Jake knew he was speaking of Bella._

"_I won't. I'll be at dad's." Jake turned and moved toward the back door as Charlie opened the front door to let Jessica in. He heard her foul mouth as he crossed the front yard. She didn't see him until he was already in his truck but she stepped out onto the front porch and cussed at him until he couldn't see her any longer._

So here he was on his way home after a hellish day. Jessica had cleaned out the house, most of his things littered the bedroom and living room floor. But he had closed the house up after Charlie called and told him she was gone then went to shop and explained the situation to Jared. He knew the shop would be fine without him but he needed to make sure with his own eyes.

As he passed the "Welcome to Port Angeles" sign he found himself racing faster to get home. It was strange that now even in his mind home was where Bella was. He couldn't wait to tell her that he loved her and make her understand that he really loved her, not the brotherly love he had falsely professed for years now.

He sighed as he pulled in beside Bella's car. He slid from the seat and bounded up the stairs, energized for the first time in hours. He skidded to a stop on the slick concrete of her front stoop and knocked on the door realizing only now that he hadn't had a key this whole time.

After receiving no answer he leaned back to look at her bedroom window and saw that the entire house was dark. He glanced down at his watch, it was just a quarter after eight. He knocked on the door again, harder than before. He waited again, his keen ears listening for any sound of stirring from within when none came fear uncurled itself inside his heart. What if she had fallen? His fear goaded him and beat upon her door yelling her name against the wooden obstruction.

"Go away." He stopped his abuse upon the door as he heard her voice.

"What?" He asked the inanimate object in front of him.

"Go away Jake. Go home to Jessica." Did he hear a sob in her voice?

"I am at home, open the door baby."

"Don't call me baby!" He smiled as he heard the fire he knew Bella had flare.

"Why not? You are my baby, I love you open the door."

"I'm not going to be a side pocket whore Jake." He blinked at her words, and changed his tactics.

"What? I can't hear you."

"I said," She started louder than before but he interrupted her.

"Bella? I can't hear you." He grinned quickly as he heard her throw the lock.

She pulled open the door as wide as the chain would allow, "I said I am not going to be a side pocket whore. Now go home. Go back to her."

"I told you when I called you that I was going home to get her out of my house."

"No," His heart tightened as she sniffled, "You said that Jessica called and you were goin home."

"To help get her shit out of my house. You can call your Dad I called him."

"I don't care, Dad would lie for you. Goodbye Jake." Jake felt his temper, already frayed at the edges completely tatter away at her dismissive. He growled and as soon as he was sure she was out of the way he kicked the door, breaking the chain.

Bella screamed as he slammed the door behind him, "You can do a lot of things to me Bella Swan and I won't do a thing." He took a step and she retreated, "But one thing you will never do is tell me goodbye."

"Jake?" She squeaked as took another step toward her.

"Bella." She paused in her escape, "Shut the fuck up."

"Jake!" She demanded and missed his moved as he wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her tightly against him, her back to his chest.

"Just shut up and listen to me. I went home to La Push to kick that bitch out of my house. She left me that much is true but the reason why was because I told her that I didn't want to be with her anymore. That I wanted to be with you that I couldn't spend another day away from you and that if you didn't want me that way then that would be fine, I'd still be here and be in your life. Bella I love you, hell I've loved you since I was old enough to know what the hell love was. I've lied to you for years telling you I loved you in a brotherly way when all I wanted to do was-" he stopped as he realized that she was crying. He spun her around and stared down into her eyes. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No!" She gasped reaching up to wipe the tears from her face. "Don't stop, tell me what you want to do."

He smiled down at her, his heart hopeful, "How about I show you?"

I groaned as his lips fell on me. He snatched me close to his body, I felt his hard body as it pressed tightly against my stomach. He bent slightly and as if I knew what he wanted I wound my arms around his shoulders as his hands cupped my bottom lifting me from the floor.

He carried me to my bed room and I jumped, a startled yelp leaving my throat, as he kicked the door shut with a resounding bang. He chuckled and pulled from my lips, "Sorry."

I shook my head no and returned my lips to his, earning a groan from him. He wrapped his arms around my body, one arm behind my head as he lowered me to the bed. He deposited me on the bed then leaned back one knee still on the bed as he lifted my foot gently unclasping the tiny buckle at my ankle. He let the shoe drop to the floor followed shortly by the other. He paused and stared down at me, his eyes stormy.

"What?" I asked knowing something was going on in this gorgeous man's head.

He leaned forward on the bed, his legs on the outside of mine the only part touching me. He settled his weight above me, his hair falling around us shutting out the world. "Do you want this, me?" I stared up at him surprised, speechless.


	10. Chapter 10

Endlessly

Chapter 10

"Do you want this, me?" I stared up at him surprised, speechless. "I can't do this with you and then tomorrow pretend that it didn't happen."

"Jake," I started. How did I tell his glorious man that I had been in love with him for years. "I want you, I want this. I've wanted this for years. I'm not losing you now."

"I'm not going anywhere." He lowered his body to mine, his weight resting heavily upon me. A delicious sensation tore through me as he lifted his leg and slid it between mine pushing me further up onto the bed. I giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows and whispered, "Hi."

"Hi." I stared up into his hooded eyes and felt my world settle there, "I love you Jacob."

"I love you." He lowered his lips to mine. Gone was the angry, pain filled movements from before. I sighed into his mouth as he laced his fingers through my hair gently tilting my head to the perfect position for his thorough perusal of my mouth. I was panting by the time he lifted his lips from mine.

"I'm sorry." He whispered his eyes studying my face as his thumbs ran over my cheek bones.

"For what?" I asked my hands running over every inch of his back, learning how it moved as he did.

"For not telling you before how I felt, for leaving that night when I knew it was you not Jessica that I wanted to be with."

I would admit later that those words has fan my anger slightly but I wouldn't let that ruin the moment now. "It's okay, maybe it was meant for us to wait this long."

He stared down at my lips, "Maybe." He lowered his lips to mine again and I opened myself to him willingly.

He pulled from me again slower than before, and sat back on his knees. He unbuttoned my slacks and pulled them down my legs lifting my legs to his shoulders in the process. He stared down at my black thigh highs and sighed. He ran his hands over the silken material and I felt myself explode with want for this man.

He released my legs, placing them on his hips and leaned forward unbuttoning my shirt slowly. He pushed it off my shoulders before lifting me from the bed with his hand at my back and helped me slide my shirt and bra off of my body. I lay there beneath him, nearly naked until I felt uncomfortable under his gaze and my hands moved to my breast. "Don't." He whispered with a shake of his head.

"But-" Self doubt filled me. I knew how Jessica was built and suddenly I realized that perhaps my breasts were in adequate.

"No." He shushed me and pushed my hands away from my body by lacing his fingers through mine and holding them above his head. My hips rocked as he lowered his lips to my breast, his tongue slipping out to lap the hardened bud. I gasped as he bit down, just enough to push me to the limit between pleasure and pain. I sighed as he lapped the pain away before puling the bud deep into his mouth and again lapped at the now sensitive skin before doing the same to the other.

He released my hands, his hands sliding down my body, as he slide further down the bed. He kissed down my stomach to my navel where he bit the skin above it making my body break out in chill bumps and he chuckled. He kissed the skin below my navel down to the waistband of my panties. He slide his fingers into the material pulled them down my legs far enough that he could see my nether lips. I gasped as he kissed the skin I knew was already moist. Without pulling my panties down any further he slipped his tongue between the folds of my body and I gasped as if shocked. The feel of his tongue so tightly ensconced against my nub as he lapped at it gently pushed me to the breaking point. My back arched as I felt my release building and groaned as he pulled from me.

"Jake!" I whined. I hated the sound of my voice and shook my head.

"Bella!" He replied as he straightened.

"You stopped."

"No, I took a break. I'm coming back." He smirked down at me and slid his finger between my folds and flicked my clit. I jerked in time with his movements and his grin spread wider. He pulled his finger from me and slid the panties down and off my legs.

"Clothes off now." I growled and he shook his head. "Yes."

"No, later."

I shook my head at his dismissal, sat up and slid my hand under his shirt and ran my nails down his stomach slipping in to each valley of his glorious body. He sighed and lifted his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor.

"Now." I grinned as I kissed him in the middle of his chest. I kissed across his chest to his nipple and lapped at it before biting down on it gently. He groaned quietly and I ran my hands around his sides, loving the feel of the muscles sliding beneath his warm skin. I made my way to the other side of his chest and he pulled me from his body.

He took my face in his hands and kissed me slowly. "Later." He pushed me back down on the bed and I watched as he lowered his body to the end of the bed. "Come here." He palmed my hips and pulled me done the bed until I lay open and exposed to his eyes on the edge of the bed. He lifted my left leg, kissed the inside of my knee then up the inside of my thigh. He lifted my other leg to his shoulder before he wrapped his arms around my legs and opened my completely. I moved to my elbows, the desire to watch him too strong. He lapped at me, my entire body jerked with the sensation and my head lulled back as he sucked the tiny nub into to his mouth. I was already so aroused that it only took a few seconds more before I was back flat on my back writhing beneath his skilled tongue.

He lapped at me until I returned from my high and when I expected him to release me he moved one hand and slowly slid a long digit inside me. I moaned his name as his gifted finger found my spot and slowly circled it, causing my hips to follow his rhythm,

"It's your turn Jake." I gasped trying to keep myself focused.

"Not yet and you're not ready yet." He spoke against my body, the sensation almost too much for me to be able to concentrate through.

"I'm-" I started and gasped as he tapped my spot, my hips jerking in an attempt to keep the pressure of his fingers constant. "I'm ready."

"No, you aren't. Now shut up and enjoy." To punctuate his statement, his finger found my spot at the exact same moment that his lips latched onto my nub again. I called his name as he started pumping his finger into me. I was lost for a moment as he nipped my clit and I lost my ability to breath as he brought me to another earth shattering climax.

I lay there gasping as he stood from the floor. My eyes slowly turned toward him as he pushed his hair behind his shoulders. I sat up slowly my body the consistency of Jello.

"You're turn." I pulled him to stand between my legs and kissed the skin right beneath his navel and he sighed. I slowly unbuckled his belt, and pulled open his top button harshly causing him to grin down at me as he his body moved. I kissed the inch of skin the first button had exposed and slid my tongue under the skin of the coarse denim.

"Don't tease." He growled softly. I looked up at him with a grin and shook my head.

I pulled the next two buttons, pushed the jeans from his hips, my hands moving around to his back. He stepped back from me and pushed his jeans to the floor while kicking off his boots. As he stood in front of me I took in his nakedness and realized that I had only thought Jake was beautiful before. He was breath taking as he stood in front of me. I watched mesmerized as he palmed his cock and stroked it once, twice and then I realized he had been truthful. His massive hand barely covered his cock, and I was no where near ready for him.

"Come here." I whispered as I stood from the bed. I took his hand and led him back to the bed where I pushed against his shoulders. He landed on the bed with a grunt and moved his arms behind his head. I shook my head at the look on his face and knelt between his legs.

I looked up as he shook his head no, "What?"

"Turn around." I know I looked at him like he had grown another head. His grin widened, "Knees here." He patted a spot an arms length away from him but curiosity got the best of me I moved to where he had said.

I wrapped my hand around his cock and licked the precum that had formed at the tip of his cock. I yelped as I felt Jake's finger slowly press into my body, "Jake!" I couldn't concentrate on giving him pleasure if he was touching me like that.

"You aren't ready, now go back to what you were doing." He explained with a chuckle.

"You expect me to be able to do this while you do that?" My brain suddenly went fuzzy as he pulled from me and added another finger.

"Yeah," He replied and I sighed.

"You forget how uncoordinated I am." I grinned as I turned my attention back to his cock. I hadn't had many lovers, but I knew I was good at this, and in turned loved to do it. I slowly licked his cock and grinned as I felt Jake's rhythm stutter. I took his head into my mouth and sucked on it gently before taking as much as I could into my mouth.

"Bells!" he gasped as I relaxed my throat and took as much of him into my mouth as I could. I pulled from his body and repeated the movement again, and realized his fingers had stilled in me. I leaned forward and pushed back on his fingers and he growled.

"God damn." He whispered as I sucked his cock and fucked his fingers. "Fuck it." He growled and pulled from me before sliding himself out of my mouth.

"Jake,"

"Shush." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back onto the bed. Before I could complain further he was lowering his body to me, "I'll go slow." He kissed me quickly before straightening and palming my hips. He slid me forward until my hips were against his legs. He lifted my hips and my legs opened as I rested between his legs. He palmed his cock and with one final look up to me he pressed himself against my core.

I sighed as his searing heat pressed into me. He pushed into me and groaned as he stilled. He pulled from my body until only the head remained before pushing back into me slowly, going further then before. He released his hold on his cock and lifted my hips while pushing into me. I gasped as he pushed further and he stilled his movements his eyes flying to my face.

"Don't stop." I forced out through the sensations swirling through my body.

"I don't want to hurt you." He started to pull from my body and I wrapped my hands on his forearms, my nails biting into the skin.

"Don't you dare stop." I ground out, needing him more than I'd ever needed anyone in my life. He didn't answer me, and without a smile he pressed further into me his eyes on my face.

My eyes drifted shut as his hips came to a rest against mine. I was completely and utterly full. I couldn't tell where he ended and I began. I rocked my hips loving the feel of his coarse public hair against my clit and my eyes snapped open as Jake growled.

"Don't move." I noticed then that his arms were corded, and he was holding himself perfectly still.

"What's wrong Jake?" I felt myself tighten against him as I sat up on my elbows.

"Don't move."

"I'm not moving." I wasn't, well I had but I wasn't now.

"Stop tightening around me." Oh! I smiled and found it impossible to not tense when he told me. "Bella!" His eyes snapped open and I grinned.

"Sorry."

"If I come right now like some kind of kid I'm going to be pissed." He growled and I couldn't help but laugh which only made matters worse as I tensed when I laughed.

"Sorry," I leaned back on the bed, slowly this time and relaxed my muscles.

I gasped after a few more seconds he pulled from my slightly and pushed back into me, "So fucking tight." I looked up to find Jake staring at where we were joined as he slowly pulled from me and pushed back in.

Jake pulled from me slowly, his body seeming to draw everything from me, and gasped as he pushed back into me quickly. He released my hips and leaned back over me and rocked his hips against me, his public bone caressing my clit and I saw stars. He pulled from me and started his rhythm. My back arched, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pistoned himself into me, slowly at first but gaining speed and power.

I felt my release coming, the warmth that had been settled in my stomach for almost a week now grew until it consumed my entire body. When I didn't think I could handle it anymore he titled his hips, his cock coming into constant contact with my spot and I shattered. I heard myself scream his name as I came, and I felt my nails bite into the skin of his biceps but I could do nothing to stop the release so strong. I uncurled my nails from his arms, my eyes focusing on the faint red crescents I had left in my wake. "I'm sorry." I whispered, unable to gather enough air in my lungs to speak louder.

His hips punctuated his words, "Don't apologize."

"I made-" I started but was stopped by an especially hard thrust from Jake.

"I said don't," another thrust that moved me up further up the bed, "apologize."

I wanted to apologize again just to get another of those thrust, "Sorry." I smirked as he pounded into me, his movements so hard he had to hold onto my hips to keep me from sliding away from him. My release washed over me, and I screamed as the heat consumed me again.

When I had returned from my high I opened my eyes and found Jake's were closed, brows knitted tightly together, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he pushed into me. His hair stuck to his chest and arms, sweat glistening upon his chest. "Jake," I called to him. His eyes opened slowly, and his thrusts slowed. "I want on top." He stilled a second later.

"Are you sure?" He hadn't moved but I knew he wanted it.

"Yes," I wiggled out from under him, sighing as I felt his fullness leave me.

He moved to the bed beside me and leaned back. I took in his form and felt the heat he inspired within me flair again. "Go slow," he cautioned as I straddled his waist.

"What?" I asked, honestly not paying attention to anything but my need to have him inside me again.

"It will be harder." My eyes shot to his as I grinned, "No, I don't mean that!" He laughed as he palmed my hips, "It might hurt."

"I can handle it." I replied. He nodded but didn't release me as I lowered myself on his length. I realized as I settled my hips against his what he had meant. He seemed even larger this way, and I had to be careful not to rock down too hard or he would bump my cervix. I rotated my hips against his and his fingers went stiff on my hips. "What?" I asked, worried I'd hurt him.

"Nothing," He choked out. I watched him as I started my rhythm. His eyes snapped shut and he groaned, "Holy fuck."

I smiled widely as I realized the affect I was having on him. My movements changed according to what he liked and before long I was panting above him my released just out of my grasp.

I leaned back, and propped my hands on his thighs. I groaned loudly as his thumb found my clit as I rocked back and forth on him. "Come for me, baby." He whispered and as if my body was waiting for his command, I shattered.

I straightened and his hands found my hips again. I felt him tense inside me and I sped up my movements, wanting his release to be as good as mine.

"Bells." He ground out as he held my hips still. He pounding up into me and I felt my head spin at the new sensations that swirled within me. His fingers tensed at my hips, his movements never slowed as I felt him swell within me and just as he shouted my name I felt my release slam into me again.

I fell forward onto his chest an exhausted puddle. He chuckled that boastful male chuckle and wrapped his arms around my back.

A few minutes later, my mind so muddled from his caress I have no idea how many minutes, I commented, "I need a shower."

"So do I." He replied, his hands never stilling their movements through my hair.

I propped my hands on his chest and looked up at his thoughtful face, "What are you thinking about?"

"Us, this." he said looking down at me before propping his head up on his hand.

"What about us?"

"Just shocked it took us this long to get it right."

I shrugged, "It takes time for things to work sometimes."

"I know."

I asked a question that had just popped into my head without thinking about it really, "Do you think that if we had figured this out that we could still be together today?"

He looked down at me thoughtfully, "Yeah, I think so. I mean we've been friends for years and are still together so why not. Why do you?"

"Like you said we've been friends forever, but I don't know. I've changed so much in the last few years."

"Nah, you haven't changed that much, matured but not changed. You are still my Bella, same as always." he smiled down at me as he ran his knuckles down my cheek.

"Love you." I whispered and kissed his fingers.

"Love you too." He slide his hands under my arms and pulled me up his body before bringing my lips to his.


End file.
